


Dawning Present

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, The Dawning, and i love the spider, im loving this airhead of a hunter, im not very creative with titles, technically a christmas short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Its the Dawning back at the Tangled Shore





	Dawning Present

**Author's Note:**

> Rock Hunter comes back for more (for my other fic "the gift")

Dawning Gift 

The Dawning was a time of the year in which guardians stop any kind of patrols to celebrate back at the city among friends and family. For The Spider however, it meant the beginning of a slow and dry bounty season with little -if any- guardians showing up at the shore looking for jobs. They confined themselves at their beloved tower for their, honestly, silly holiday. 

The guardians didnt even represent a great percentage of the Spider's work power but he had to admit that without them the market moved slow. 

And so the season begun. 

The last of his bounty hunters had just left, leaving him fidgening, head on his hand and the feeling of boredom starting to settle in. He let out a deep growl that made his guards shiver who, even when they had known their boss for the longest time, knew too how he was when he was cranky. As they prepared themselves for whatever whats gonna unleashe, someone walked in, just in time. 

The Spider lights up at the sound of the footsteps and with just a glance he knows inmediatly who this is. 

"Ah! My little Rock Hunter!" He greets them with a joyly chuckle. He has not forgot that this small awoken gift them a rock, just because they could and that such simple pebble now was carefully kept safe among his most treasured trinkets, among paintings of the golden age and weaponary. But he wasnt gonna tell them that. 

The Hunter has obviously just came straight from the tower; They were wearing completely white, from head to toe and their cape was adorned with bright silver details. Their pale blue skin and shiny gold eyes sticking out beautifully. 

The hunter were most probably celebrating, the Spider knew inmediatly, nevertheless he smiled behind the helmet. 

"You are looking quite handsome" The hunter noded at the remark and their cheeks gain a faint blush, the Spider let out a laugh, adorable. "Arent you suppose to be celebrating back at home my friend?" 

The small hunter quickly recover as he noded again. "Too crowded" They simply replied, the big Eliksni noded in return as he could see the guardian recollecting their thoughts. "I like it here more, its...quiet." 

"I see my friend" The Spider said, he knew that the hunter wasnt there for a job, he could tell by their face -even when the had the same expression everytime they visit him- that they were there for something else and sooner than later it happend. The guardian took out of their bag a small white pouch tied with a green cord. The Spider holded his laugh. "What do you have there?" 

The Hunter gave him a slightly annoyed look, as if it wasn't obvious what they brought. 

"Dawning Present" 

Unbelievable. 

The Spider burst out in laughter, his whole body trembling, the loud sound fullying the lair. Avrok and Arrha glanced at his boss, less worried but seemled startled by his out burst. 

"The guardian strikes again!" He says between laughter, he cannot believe this hunter, he has met many other guardians with their own interesting quirks but no one had ever surprise him more than them. A Dawning present! By the Great Machine! "And I suppose this is for your benefactor isnt?" The guardian nods eagarly, their face lights up with excitment. "Well, lets see what you made my little friend" He moves a hand, inviting them to come closer and just as last time, the guardian climbs up to his throne, high enough to hand him the small pouch. The Spider accept it gladly, looking it throughly. It seems hand made, as in the front of the pouch its not less but his house symbol, carefully embroided. That is a nice touch he had to admit, he glances at the hunter, sitting on his side waiting. Great Machine above, they are really tiny a dreg is bigger than this guardian. 

The Eliksni opens the pouch, reaching one of his hands inside. 

Its a cookie. Its a cookie with the shape of his face. The cookie is trying to resemble the form of his helmet and as for the icing, its honestly failing miserably. He stares at it for a moment. 

"I made them" The hunter excitly comments. "Try it" 

The Spider had never been given this kind of treat before, who in their sane mind would? But of course, this is the same guardian that has gift him a rock, so its not a big shock. 

Without a question or a second thought he bring the cookie to his mouth and takes a bite. It taste sweet and minty, it tastes as something really familiar to him. 

"Is this....ether?" He asks genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah" They replied shyly. "Miss Eva told me how to make them and told me to add ether to the dough. The shape was my idea, do you like them?" 

The Spider cant do anything but nod as he snorts and pass a hand throught the hunter's curly white hair. "Yes, I do." 

It seems imposible for such little smile to hold so much happiness and grattitude, but there it is. They quickly takes out another couple of pouches, these ones are dark green with a gold eliksni symbol on them. "I made for your guards too. Can I give it to them too?" 

"Go ahead my friend" The Spider allows it, amused he calmly watches over how the hunter extends their arm to give Avrok and Arrha their own cookie pouch. They both made confused but thankful click noises as they accept the gifts that they do not know what do with, the Spider mades a mental note to tell them later what exactly is the offering this weird hunter just gave them.  
"Say my little Rock Hunter" The Spider purred "Do you have any other celebrations today?"  
The hunter shook their head. "There is a party back at the tower, but until later" Their face reflect that they really didnt wanted to go back.  
The eliksni chuckled "Stay Hunter, no need to end your visit so soon"  
"Can I really?"  
"Of course my friend"  
The hunter gift him another small smile and inmediatly rest his back against the throne, properly sitting with their legs crossed. The Spider shakes his head on disbelief but says nothing, instead he starts thinking what would it be a good gift for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Rock Hunter has a name: Xaaldren, love them please.  
> Also Im not good at writing endings, im sorry for it.


End file.
